starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrison Van Sen
'Early Career' Morrison Van Sen is a human from the planet Kalla VII in the Corporate Sector Authority. Little is publicly known about his early life and much of it is classified under lock and key at CSA HQ on Etti IV. Van Sen emerges several years after the destruction of the first Death Star as a member of an Imperial ‘volunteer’ brigade fighting under General Veers. Morrison was grievously wounded during the battle of Hoth when his company’s AT-AT was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. As the only survivor of the attack, Van Sen survived with the implanting of a cybernetic eye and a prosthetic arm. Following his discharge from service, Van Sen returned to the CSA and took a job selling holoterminals for the Merendata. It was during a sales tour that he was unjustly accused of running an Imperial blockade and placed on the wanted list. It was on Caspar that Van Sen was accosted by an Imperial Commando remembered only as Tabl where he narrowly escaped capture. Hunted and alone, Van Sen assumed the identity of Turk Alexander Avid, a wandering Mercenary and left the CSA. 'From a wanderer to a general' It was during his time of hiding that he met a Casparian Marine named Elana Tracer, who would become his significant other for more than a decade. Tracer helped focus Van Sen’s wandering energies and enabled him to begin planning his emergence back into public life. After doing several jobs on a contract basis for an Auditor named Jans Parvis, Van Sen, under his alias, was contacted by the OOAG and was recruited as an Auditor. Fortune smiled upon Van Sen when he was chosen by Parvis to join his staff during his first term as Auditor General of the Corporate Sector Authority. During his years as Auditor General, Van Sen's office was responsible for enforcing an anti-slavery statute issued by the Direx Board in response to negative media publicity on IGN. The statue was extremely unpopular with several subsidiaries and Van Sen was forced to take violent action to bring the corporations to heel. It was during his time that he met the infamous Scaven Marx, whom he recruited as an Auditor. 'The Direx Mutiny ' The Direx Mutiny was the brain child of Evars Laars, the CEO of Merendata and Dyson Paige, the then CEO of Tagge Corporation. Angry at the Direx’s more socially conscious legislation of the period the twin conspirators hatched a plan with a brigade of rogue ESPOs to take CSA HQ and take control of the Sector. The sneak-attack on CSA HQ was to take place during a regular Direx meeting, but the conspiracy was uncovered when Van Sen noted an ESPO officer out of place and questioned him. Sensing trouble, Van Sen made for the Direx Chamber and sealed the door in time to hinder the coup attempt. Alerting OOAG HQ to the situation, Auditor Marx and the full force of the OOAG descended upon CSA HQ and breeched the roof, allowing the Direx members to escape. Van Sen and the Auditors then retreated by air to deeper into the city and cordoned off HQ with the help of Security VP Tabl (Van Sen’s former nemesis who had joined the CSA years earlier.) After a brief siege, the HQ was breeched again and the plotters were captured. In the aftermath of the Direx Mutiny several personnel changes were made. Van Sen transferred to the Security Division as VicePrex of the Security Division. Marx assumed the mantle of Auditor General. 'An expansionistic agenda' As the most powerful military figure in the Sector, Van Sen was instrumental in the acquisition of the planet Mutunda and the Justa Moon into the CSA. Acting originally under permit from the Galactic Empire, Mutunda soon became rebellious and hostile toward humans of all kinds. In the initial unrest that followed at the hands of a Horansi patriot named Raal, Van Sen employed the AG Scaven Marx, to aid in the pacification of the rebellious populous. Marx's methods were considered heavy-handed by most and ended with the extermination or resettlement of roughly 22 percent of the planet’s population. Van Sen Retired from the CSA Security Division where he founded White Star Mining. There he built the company into a successful operation and was named a member of the Direx Board. Van Sen’s monetary success allowed him to afford vat-grown replacements for his cybernetic eye and prosthetic arm. 'To the seat of power' As a member of Direx, Van Sen was nominated for the office of Prex, who sits at the head of that body. His success as Auditor General during the Direx Mutiny aided in his quick election during 13 ABY. As Prex, he cemented ties with the Empire, continued to incorporate Mutunda and Justa into the Sector and loosened regulations on civilian life within the Sector under the mantra "Happy workers are productive workers." His rule was generally favored by the workers and tolerated by his fellow CEOs who grew weary of Van Sen’s meddling in traditional Sector policies. In response to Van Sen’s push to increase employee benefit rates, the Direx Board named him EXO where his role in Direx decisions would be more limited. He retained the post of EXO for about a year before stepping down. 'From the Sector to Empire' Events would later lead Van Sen away from the Sector and into the Galactic Empire when he and Marx, using OOAG resources, aided Darth Malus in overthrowing Admiral Osbourne's Regime. As a reward for his participation in the coup, Van Sen was named a Brigadier General in the Imperial Army. Van Sen and the units under his command participated in the Moff Sekirol Crisis where he presided over the ground forces invading Sullust. Throughout the crisis Van Sen conducted himself skillfully and Sullust was soon brought back into the Imperial fold. Following the invasion and the conclusion of the Moff Sekirol Crisis, Van Sen began to grow weary of the military and once more and longed for the personal freedom of free enterprise, as well as longing to be with his family on Kalla VII. He resigned from the Imperial Army and moved back to the Sector. 'From the void to VicePrex' Van Sen’s post-war life revolved around White Star Mining and several long-prospecting trips that kept him out of public life for almost four years. When Van Sen returned, he suffered from a severe physical and emotional malady that forced him into further isolation. His family eventually dissolved under the stresses levied upon them by his condition. It was the intervention of the EXO that brought Van Sen out of his stupor. A personal friend of the Kallan’s the EXO urged Van Sen to assume an office in the Territorial Department. Once again working for the public, Van Sen saw it as an opportunity for redemption for his sins as an Imperial. He threw himself into the Territorial Department with passion and was named VicePrex of Territory a year after joining the department. Category:CSA Characters